Fatherly advice
by AdoringGMW
Summary: Maya's mom got an acting job which caused her to move away for a year which left Shawn to raise his step daughter as Maya goes through her teen years she needs advice and her mom's not around to give it read as Shawn gives Maya fatherly advice on topics such as: boys, puberty and makeup and much more! Contains Lucaya! Genre 2: Romance-Lucaya
1. Makeup?

**Hey guys, so for those of you who read my other stories: hey, what's up?and for those of you who don't know me allow me to introduce myself I'm Hoalover716:)**

 **So I'm sure we all love the Maya/Shawn/father/Daughter relationship from the show so I though about doing this collection of one shots so basically Katy (Maya's mum)has an acting job and she'll be away for a year so Shawn who is Maya's stepdad has the important a job of** **raising** **Maya and in this story I'll be writing the talks between them when Shawn gives Maya fatherly advice on topics such as: Makeup, boys, puberty, friends, insecurities and much more so Prepeare for the first chapter but first you should know that this story also contains Lucaya:) yay!**

 **Makeup:**

 **Maya's POV:**

"So do you think that boy's prefer girls when they were makeup?" I ask Riley as we sit at the bay window. "I've never really thought about it" she says "I don't get it Riles it's like every girl in our grade now wears makeup" I sigh "I know how you feel" Riley sighs resting her head on my shoulder. "Its kinda stupid how boy's drool over them only when they have stuff on their face" I say "yeah all the girls who wear makeup have boyfriends and we don't" Riley says sighing.

I walk home later that day still pondering over this makeup thing. Do girls look better with makeup on? Maybe...I don't know. Would Lucas like me better if I wore makeup? I know he's not like that but maybe he would. Would Zay like Riley better if she wore makeup? Though Riley said she's not sure if she returns his feelings but it's pretty obvious she getting used too him.

"Hey kiddo" Shawn smiles at me as I walk through the door "hey" I reply faking a smile still pondering over this whole makeup discussion. "Maya can you come here for a second?" Shawn asks pointing towards the couch "okay" I say a little confused "so... I was talking too Cory today and he told me that he overheard you and Riley talking about makeup" Shawn says with a shocked expression on his face. "So I just wanted too ask if that's true?" He questions "yeah I guess it is" I sigh "Maya you don't need makeup to get boys too like you" he says. "Every girl in my grade wears makeup and they're all in relationships can't you just let me wear makeup?" I ask knowing the answer will be no.

"No" I knew it as usual I don't get what I want "why not?" I ask sighing for what seems like the millionth time that day "Maya your too young" Shawn explains "no I'm not" I reply "I'm almost fifteen" I continue.

"I know but why do you want makeup anyway can't you just enjoy being a kid" he says ruffling my hair "no I can't enjoy being a kid because kids can't wear makeup" I point out "why do you wanna wear makeup so badly? I get it other girls wear it but that dosen't mean you have too" Shawn says "it's not just that before any girl wore makeup boys wouldn't even look at them and now they're all over them it's not fair and nearly every girl wears some even Smackle" I point out referring too the genius at Einstein academy.

Shawn sighs "Look Maya I get where your coming from but you don't need a bunch of products on your face too look nice"

"Then how will I look nice I wanna be pretty" I exclaim "Maya you are pretty in fact your beautiful" Shawn replies looking shocked that I would say that about myself.

"you have too say that your my step dad" I say in a duh! tone "Maya" Shawn laughs "look makeup isn't important" He sighs "then what is? If makeup isn't important then why has no one ever asked me out except for Farkle" I say a little embarassed "no one's asked you out except for Farkle because your fourteen" he replies "when was your first date?" I ask "Seventh grade" he smirks before realising what he said "I'm in eight grade" I yell "well...uh I was kinda a player so you don't get too date until seventeenth grade" Shawn says getting a little protective over the possibility of me dating "there is no seventeenth grade" I reply in the same duh! Tone as before.

"Oh! Right" he says completely lost "yeah so what happened with your fist date?" I ask curiously "nothing I don't even remember her name" he says "what?" I ask shocked "exactly Maya wait for the right person and you won't need makeup to help you along the way" he answers "then what does help me?" I ask "nothing needs to help you be more popular or get guys too like you" Shawn's says "guys don't even like that stuff" He continues "most boys seem too" I point out.

"Only the one's who are jerks and should I be worried?" He asks "worried?" I ask in confusion "yeah why do you want boy's too like you so much" he asks. Okay, as much as I love having Shawn as a dad he gets a little protective at times. "You don't need to be worried it's not the boy thing it's just that every girl who wears makeup tends too have more friends and designer clothes and stuff like that" I say. "Maya you don't need that stuff it's about your personality people who just look good don't get very far in life" he says hugging me.

"I guess your right" I say realising what he means "when am I not right?" Shawn smirks earning a glare from me. "Thanks Shawn I need too go call Riley" I say smiling. He nods "wait Maya!"

"Yeah" I turn around

"have you ever thought about calling me dad?" He asks with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Really it's been a while scince I called someone that" I say "yeah, think about it" Shawn says smiling I nod and smile back and then head upstairs too my room to call Riley.

 **Maya: Hey Riles**

 **Riley: hey Maya**

 **Maya: did your dad say anything about makeup today?**

 **Riley: yeah he heard our conversation how'd you know?**

 **Maya: he called Shawn and we just had an hour long conversation**

 **Riley: same with me and my parents**

 **Maya: how'd it go?**

 **Riley: an hour long conversation with my mum and dad telling me I don't need makeup too beautiful! How'd your's go?**

 **Maya: Same thing, at least now I know you can be pretty without makeup**

 **Riley: yeah that's true**

 **Maya: night Riles**

 **Maya: night Maya**

 **No one's POV:**

What Maya did not know was that Shawn was right outside the door listening and feeling proud that he had taught her something.

 **Okay that was it for the first chapter there will also be chapters where Maya might not want to talk about something but Shawn finds it necessary so it takes a whole day of avoiding for Maya but in the end well they have to talk also there will be chapters were Maya might ask Shawn something straight up and that's how it'll go.**

 **There was a hint of Lucaya in this chapter but there will be more Lucaya and Lucas appearances and Lucaya moments without Shawn in the picture but this story is mostly focused on the fatherly advice Shawn gives Maya.**

 **Important:**

 **Feel free too send in any requests about what the chapter should be about and I will defenitliey do them.**

 **Please review and I'll update when I get a review I guess.**

 **Bye:)**


	2. Jealousy?

**Thanks too everyone who reviewed on the last chapter I got a lot of spelling mistakes on the last one so I fixed that and reposted it so I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **chapter two: Jealousy!**

 **Chapter summary: A new girl at school seems to have an eye for Lucas although Lucas is obviously not interested Maya doesn't see it that way!**

 **Maya's POV:**

"Hey Huckleberry" I greet "Ma'am" he acknowledges "after you" Lucas says as we walk towards the cafeteria. I laugh "come on I'm hungry" I say pulling his arm and joining the lunch queue.

"Hey Farkle" I say as me and Lucas join his lunch table "Maya"'he replies flirtatiously "Hey Farkle" Lucas greets "Lucas" he nods.

"hey guys" Riley and Zay chorus joining our table.

"so what's everyone up too this weekend?" Farkle questions making conversation "mum and dad are making me babysit Auggie" Riley sighs "My mum's making me babysit the neighbours kid" Zay says groaning. "What about you Farkle?" Riley asks "I have astronomy club" he replies. "What about you guys?" Farkle asks motioning to me and Ranger Rick "well Maya I was wondering if this weekend you wanted too" Lucas starts and stops when we all realise that a new face has joined the table.

"Uhh..hello" Farkle greets awkwardly "hi" she squeals. Oh no! It's one of those girl's who squeal and get over excited all the time and her outfit is pink from head to toe it's gonna be hard too get rid of her. Uh! and I think Lucas was about to ask me too hang out. Why did this girl have to ruin it? "Who are you?" Zay asks not really in the mood too meet new people "I'm Lola nice too meet you" she says a little too enthusiastically. "Why are you sitting...here?" Riley asks and I can tell she's trying too be kind "well I'm new here and I just noticed a handsome face" she says staring at Lucas. Oh no she didn't! "Can you sit somewhere else?" I ask spitefully. "Well actually I'm not sure I want too" she says moving closer too Lucas whilst I try not too vomit.

Lucas moves a little closer too me as this Lola girl tries to lean into him. "Uh..Lola I understand that your new and all but can you go and sit somewhere else please?" Lucas asks a little creeped out. "Aren't you straight forward?" she replies in a flirty tone whilst smiling at him. "What your name?" She asks him "I'm Lucas" he says not wanting too be rude. "Well Lucas, call me" she says pulling out a piece of torn paper and handing it to him before leaving.

I shoot a panicked look to Riley who gives me a reassuring smile. Who is this girl? Why is she hitting on a guy who she barley know's? More importantly why is she hitting on Lucas?

After the lunch fiasco I avoid Lucas all day. I get home a little later than usual.

When I walk through the door and see Shawn waiting there I know I'm busted "your late!" He points out "I know" I sigh walking towards the stairs.

"Uh...Maya I'm not done talking to you" Shawn says "look can we talk about this later?" I say getting annoyed "what's going on" he asks "what are you talking about?" I ask playing dumb.

"Maya I'm not an idiot I can tell when something's bugging you" he says walking to the kitchen table as I follow.

I sigh "I don't think you wanna know" I say turning back towards the staircase. Shawn turns me around "sit down" he orders I obey him not really in the mood too protest.

"Did something happen at school today?" He asks. I shake my head "no" I lie. He gives me the look. I sigh "You Know how I like Lucas" I say as his look hardens at the thought of Lucas. Ever scince Mr Mathews figured my crush on Lucas out and told Shawn they've both become more protective of me. "Yes" Shawn says motioning for me too continue "well today at school ther was this new girl who seemed too have took a liking too him" I say waiting for his reaction "oh" he says "so your jealous" he laughs as I roll my eyes "wow! I never thought I'd see the day Maya Hart is jealous" he smirks "neither did I" I admit. Wait what? "Not that I'm jealous" I say.

"Maya everyone gets jealous at one point" Shawn says "why?" I ask "I guess that's what happens" he responds. "Yeah but I guess the thought of Lucas and another girl just kinda..." I trail off not really knowing what too say. Shawn's face softens "Maya there are other girl's in the world but it's your choice if your going too be jealous of them" Shawn says "what if Lucas dated another girl?" I ask. "Then I would kill him for hurting you" he says with a serious look on his face. "Then again he does seem into you" Shawn continues looking like he didn't want to admit that.

"he's not into me" I laugh "Maya have you seen the way he looks at you it's a Cory and Topanga look and those looks don't just fall out of the sky" Shawn speaks "so your saying I have nothing to worry about" I say "yes why are you jealous? Your great your very smart, talented, you have great friends and your going too grow up too be an amazing person" he says. "Thanks Shawn" I say "your welcome kiddo" he says hugging me.

"Can I go out?" I ask "yes but if anything occurs between you and Lucas you have too come straight back here and tell me" he says knowing where I'm planning to go.

I walk out of the house and walk past the ice cream parlour knowing Lucas is home as I arrive at his house I get a weird feeling like I'm nervous. How's that Possibile? I'm Maya Hart I don't get nervous!

I knock on the door "Maya"Lucas's mom greets "Mrs Friar" I respond as she gives me a hug "are you here to see Lucas?" She asks with a smirk on her face. I nod "yes."

"honey, Maya's here" she calls as Lucas appears faster than a lighting bolt "come in Maya" Lucas's mom says "thanks" I say "I'll just leave too alone" she says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey" I greet

"hey, do you wanna go up to my room?" Lucas asks "sure" I smile.

As soon as we're in there I know what's coming "So why have you been avoiding me?" Lucas asks "I'm sorry" I apologise "it's fine Maya but why?" He repeats "okay well at lunch when that new girl was flirting with you I guess I was a little..." I trail off not meeting his gaze. "Jealous" he smirks.

"no!" I scream a little too instantly "I wasn't jealous I was just a little annoyed" I shrug "well Maya you could've just told me that" he says taking hold of both my hands sending a tingle through me.

"Promise me next time you feel like that you'll tell me instead of avoiding me" he says not letting go of my hands "I promise."

That night I walked home with a goofy grin knowing that when I get back Shawn's gonna demand too know everything and when I call Riley she's gonna ask for every detail but it dosen't matter because I'm not jealous and that's what matters.

 **Sorry it kinda sucks this chapter was kinda hard to write because Maya's not really the type of girl to react to jealousy.**


	3. Puberty: part one

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter of Fatherly advice I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter in my opinion it sucked a little because Maya was a little out of character.**

 **You guys are probably wondering why I update so fast but when I write a new story that's what happens and also I have the chapters planned out just a warning in the future I will update often.**

 **So this chapter did take longer than I expected to write it's kinda long so I hope you enjoy:)**

 **Chapter summary: Maya Hart just became a woman she got her period. Her mum never explained that to her so she goes to Topanga Mathews who happily gives her advice but also tells Shawn thinking Maya had already told him. Shawn feels it's necessary to talk to Maya about this whereas Maya feels it isn't necessary!**

 **This is a two part chapter so this is Puberty: part one and the next chapter will be puberty: part two.**

 **Maya's POV**

Have you ever felt that moment in life when your freaking out? Well today I'm freaking out! Today Maya Hart has become a woman. Can we celebrate later? My mum has never explained anything about periods to me and I would never ask Shawn about something like this. I'd ask Riley but she hasn't got her's yet and if she did I'd doubt she'd be able to help I love her to deat but Riley's naive at times so I guess I'll just ask Mrs Mathews.

I walk over to the Mathews making sure to sneak out of the house quietly so Shawn doesn't ask me why I'm going so early. "Who is it?" I hear the voice of my perky best friend "Maya" "come on up."

I walk into the Mathews residence and notice that two faces are absent.

"Where's your dad and Auggie?" I ask confused "they wend gift shopping for Mum's birthday" Riley whispers in my ear. I nod my head "I need to go get changed" Riley says walking out of the room and into her bedroom.

"Good morning Maya" "Good morning Mrs Mathews"

"you okay, Maya you seem a little distracted"

"Uh...Ms Mathews I kinda need your help" I explain "off course sweetie" she says sitting next to me. "What am I supposed to do when I get my period?" I ask a little embarassed.

Topanga's smile widens "oh honey, that's great" she smiles "not...really" I respond "I don't know anything about this" i admit.

"That's fine you have me when did you get your period?"

"Just today when I woke up"

"Okay, do you have any pads at home?" She asks "I doubt Shawn keeps pads" I reply.

"Do you feel any stomach pains or cramps?" "No is it gonna be bad?" She laughs "no Maya there is nothing to worry about."

"I've been keeping some pads for when Riley gets her period so just give me a muinete" she says before heading out of the room.

"This isn't as bad I thought" I mumble to myself.

"Found them" Ms Mathews yells walking back into the room and handing them to me "thanks Mrs Mathews I think I'm gonna head home now can you tell Riley I'll see her later?"

"Sure"

"bye"

"bye"

I walk back home with the sanitary pads in my over the shoulder bag. I walk in as quietly as I can. I walk towards the staircase.

"Going somewhere?" I turn around "apparently not" I mumble.

"Where were you this morning?" "I was at Riley's"

"Why did you not tell me where you were going before you left?"

"I forgot." Nice Maya, what a great excuse now I'll get grounded.

"Maya you almost gave me a heart attack this morning when I woke up and didn't know where you we're"

"at least you survived" I joked trying to lighten up the mood I'm guessing it didn't work because Shawn's glare stayed in place.

"Maya, what was so important that you had to go yo the Mathews's at seven in the morning?"

"I had to talk to Mrs Mathews about...something"

"about what?"

"nothing" It was embarrassing enough to tell Topanga it'll be worse to tell Shawn.

"Are you gonna stick with that answer?"

"Yep"

"Then your grounded"

"What!" I yell

"you heard me"

"That is so unfair" I scream and storm upstairs.

Once I'm upstairs I take out the pads and head to the bathroom.

 **Shawn's POV:**

Maybe I was a little harsh. Then again why would she have to leave at seven in the morning without telling me where she's going? What's so important? I'd wouldn't ground her if she had told me before she left.

 _ring ring_

 **Shawn: Hello**

 **Topanga: Hey Shawn**

 **Shawn: hey Topanga, how you doing?**

 **Topanga: Fine I was just calling to check up on Maya and how things are going with the whole you know...**

 **Shawn: not really...I don't know. What's going on?**

 **Topanga: Maya didn't tell you?**

 **Shawn: Tell me what?**

 **Topanga: that she got her period**

 **Shawn: WHAT!**

 **Topanga: I assumed she told you**

 **Shawn: she didn't so that's why she needed to talk to you**

 **Topanga: yeah**

 **Shawn: oh no! I grounded her because I she didn't tell me why she went to talk to you**

 **Topanga: I think I'd better go now and let you handle this.**

 **Shawn: Bye**

 **Topanga: Bye**

 **Maya's POV:**

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock on my door.

 _Knock knock_

"go away" I scream still mad about being grounded.

"Maya unlock this door"

"no"

"Maya!"

"Fine"

I unlock the door and Shawn walks in. "What?" I question spitefully, my arms crossed over my shoulders and a glare in place.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have grounded you but you could've just told me" he says

"told you what?" I ask

"that you uh...got your..." He trails off scratching his head. What's Shawn talking about. Wait! How did he find out?

"uh...how did you?"

"Topanga called to see how it's going for you"

"okay so am I ungrounded?"

"Yes but next time tell me first"

"okay, bye" I say walking towards my bedroom door.

"woah! Hold on" "what?" "We need to talk about this" Shawn says.

"I thought we just did" I say confused "no I mean I need to explain stuff to you" he says.

"what do you..." Then the realisation hits me.

"Hold up, you don't need to explain anything I can just call my mum and we can just never talk about this again" I say, frantically.

Shawn who looks very amused at my uncomftarbale position laughs "Maya it won't take long."

 _Ring Ring_

My phone rings

"oh look my phone is ringing" I sate as I pick it up desperate to get out of this situation.

 **Maya: Hello**

 **Farkle: Hey Maya, it's Farkle**

 **Maya: Thank you Farkle you just saved my life**

I say loudly as I run down the stairs and out the front door I can hear Shawn yelling at me to get back here. Oh well!

 **Farkle: How did I save your life?**

 **Maya: Shawn was just about too talk to me about stuff.**

 **Farkle: what?**

 **Maya: you know...like puberty stuff**

 **Farkle: Gross! Glad I saved you Maya**

 **Maya: me too Farkle, me too**

 **Farkle: so I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out**

 **Maya: sure anything to avoid Shawn for a few hours**

 **Farkle: yeah I'd do the same thing if I were you**

 **Maya: so you feel my pain! So where should I meet you?**

 **Farkle: Hey can Lucas come to?**

 **Maya: yes!**

 **Farkle: you said yes a little too quickly**

 **Maya: knock it off Minkus**

 **Farkle: I'm sorry but you and Lucas better not cast me as some third wheel**

 **Maya: trust me Farkle you couldn't be a third wheel if you tried.**

 **Farkle: Okay, so where should we meet?**

 **Maya: I don't know**

 **Farkle: how about Topanga's?**

 **Maya: sure I'm on my way I'll be there in about five muinetes**

 **Farkle: great. Me and Lucas are already here**

 **Maya: I'll be there soon bye**

 **Farkle: Bye**

I hang up and walk to Topanga's I can't believe everything that's happen today it's been insane I've had crazy days but none of them have been like this before. It's not every day That a girl gets her period and her step father wants to talk to her about it. I guess you could call it a day like no other.

As soon as I walk in I immediately notice Ranger Rick and Farkle on the couch. They don't take long to notice me.

"Hey Maya" Lucas calls me over "hey" I respond taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Farkle asks "I don't know" I shrug "we could go see a movie or something" Lucas suggesets.

"Seriously, Ranger Rick?"

"What's wrong with a movie?" He replies

"do you remember the last time we all went to see a movie?" I ask referring to the time we went to spy on Shawn and Mum's date.

"Okay, so movie is off the list" he decides "yeah let's forget the movie" Farkle says remembering as well.

"So why don't we just go to the mall and get some milkshakes" Farkle proposes

"sounds good too me what about you Huckleberry?"

"Sounds good to me too"

"let's go" Farkle says as we head out of Topanga's talking about anything and everything.

We arrive at the mall and head towards the milkshake place.

"I'll have a strawberry" I order

"I'll take a chocalate" Farkle says

"and I'll take a mango" Lucas exclaims

We head towards table seven which is our lucky milkshake table.

"Hey, do you guys think we should call Riley and Zay to join us?" I ask

"yeah, why not?" Farkle asks and gets out his phone to text Zay whilst I get out mine to text Riley.

"So Lucas do you know who your gonna ask to the dance this Friday?" Farkle asks glancing at me.

"well...I had someone in mind" he responds smiling at me. I smile back.

"Farkle do you know who your asking?" I Lucas asks

"yeah who are you going with?" I question curiously.

"well I'm not sure I was thinking to ask Smackle" he replies

"Smackle?" I almost choke on my drink "are you serious?" Lucas asks as Farkle nods "but you hate her" I jump in.

"She's pretty cool" Farkle says

"do you like her?" I smirk "I don't know" he shrugs "dude, you like Smackle?" Lucas asks with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey guys when we hear Riley and Zay's voices "hey" the three of us chorus "did you guys order smoothies?" I ask them "yeah I ordered vanilla" Riley smiles "and I ordered raspberry" Zay continues. I notice the cute glances between Riley and Zay.

"So Maya what's going on in your life?" Farkle asks breaking the silence

"uh...nothing really what about you guys?" I question motioning to the rest of the group

"Well my ballet teacher told me I've improved a great deal since last year" Zay replies and we all just look at him hoping he's joking but the expression on his face shows he isn't.

"So Riley what about you?" I ask trying to get the picture of Zay in a tutu out of my mind.


	4. Puberty: part two

**I know I haven't updated for a few days but I just started school again and this is a two part.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

"So Riley what about you?" I ask trying to get the picture of Zay in a tutu out of my mind.

"Well nothing much except for the dance this Friday" she says glancing at Zay "yeah...the dance" Zay says smiling at Riley. "Um...about the dance" Zay starts "Riley I was thinking do you wanna go with me?" He continues. "Yayyyyyyyyy" Riley explodes jumping up and down which caused a few people to stare.

Riley and Zay share a quick hug and then walk off together with their milkshakes still in hand and his area around her. "Well that was...weird" Farkle says once they're out of sight "yeah it was very...sudden" I respond a little confused.

"Yeah...so about the dance" Lucas says sort of changing the subject "Would you go with me?" Lucas says looking in my direction. "Lucas I would be honoured but why don't you ask Maya instead" Farkle says.

"I was asking Maya" Lucas responds "oh thank god! Because Lucas your my best friend but you must know that you and Maya would make a far better couple then me and you" Farkle says confusing me even more. "I'll let you two have your privacy" Farkle says walking away from the table but not before giving the both of us a thumbs up.

"So Maya would you please be my date to the dance" Lucas asks looking at me straight in the eyes. "Why I would be honoured Ranger Rick but why don't you ask Farkle instead" I say jokingly. "Very funny" he says sarcastically "well I would love to go to the dance with you" I respond meeting his gaze "really?" His eyes look hopeful. I nod.

Me, Huckleberry and Farkle walk home together and all I can think about is how excited I am for Friday's dance. Yay!

"Here we are" Farkel says as we reach my house "Night Maya" Farkle says hugging me goodbye "Night Maya" Lucas says hugging me as well. He smells of liquorice! That's so cute. Woah! Get a hold of your self Maya I am not a lovesick puppy.

"Night guys" I smile and walk inside. I hope Shawn's gone to bed by now. I slowly creep towards the staircase.

"Going somewhere" Shawn smirks as I turn to face him as he stands in the living room with his arms folded over his chest.

"apparently not" I mumble to myself "Sit down" he orders.

"Look I don't wanna talk about this"

"neither do I"

"then why are we talking about this?" I question. He sighs

"Look Maya I just want to make sure you understand that you are at a certain age where everything will be changing and..." He looks uncomftarbale and I take pity on him.

"Look I know what's going to happen and I know what to expect and you don't have to worry about that" I says "you sure?" He asks visibly relaxing.

"I'm sure"

"good so where were you today?"

"I was hanging with Lucas, Farkle, Riley and Zay" I say smiling goofily at Lucas's name.

"Uh...what happened with Lucas?" Shawn asks noticing my goofy smile.

"He asked me to the dance" I say and run up the stairs "What!" I hear Shawn yell.

I just laugh as I collapse on my bed completley exhausted.

 **Sorry that it took a while to update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**


	5. Bullied part one

**Sorry for not updating for a while but I just started school again so it's...hectic and I'm not enjoying it one bit!**

 **Also I've had homework every day and I also took up trampolining because I didn't have any extra curricular sporting activities.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, favouriting and following:)**

 **This is a four** **part chapter:)**

 **Chapter summary: we've all heard of enemies and we've all heard of "The popular crowd" when they pick on you it can leave a cloud of self doubt. Maya gets teased at school one day and that leads to insecurities but maybe one piece of FATHERLY ADVICE is all she needs.**

 **Maya's POV:**

I get up in the morning. As I look around the room I notice something. Nothing ever changes but I kinda like it that way at least I don't have to worry about something bad happening.

I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for the day.

 **Shawn's POV:**

As I fry eggs in the pan I hear Maya getting up upstairs. It's hard to believe that just a couple years ago I had no wife and no daughter and now I have it all. I have a beautiful house, an amazing wife who has a great career and an amazing daughter who reminds me of me! I also have a great job writing for the New York Times. I don't think it could any better.

Maya walks down the stairs "Morning" I greet cheerfully "what's with the happy face?" She asks yawning. "Nothing" I smile.

"Your ready for school?"

"Yep" she says turning around

"stop right there" she turns around with a defeated look on her face "eat" I point to the table. She groans but sits down eating the cooked meal.

 **(Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic) (Fanfic)**

Me and Riley walk into school with our arms interlocked.

"So Riles what's going on with you and Zay?" I ask smirking

"nothing" she blushes

"doesn't seem like nothing"

"he asked me to the dance and I'm kinda hoping something will happen there" she says smiling.

"so what's with you and Lucas?" She asks

"what?"

"What's up with you two?"

"You know how he asked me to the dance I'm kinda hoping something something will happen as well" I respond.

"she nods as we make our way over to meet Farkle and Lucas at the lockers.

"Farkle, Ranger Rick" I nod in their direction

"Ladies" Farkle responds

"Farkle" me and Riley respond in unison as usual.

"Howdy" Lucas greets. I smile in return

"So do we have next?" Farkle asks

"History"

"cool"

 _Ring ring_

"let's go" Riley says ushering us into the classroom.

"Riles calm down" I soothe

"I'm fine" she says smiling and walking in. I just shrug and follow her.

 **Sorry it's so short and a little bad but I do have a little bit of writers block so it would really help if you guys sent in some requests.**

 **thanks for reading and please favourite, follow and review especially review because they always give me motivation.**

 **See you guys next chapter:)**


	6. Bullied: Part two

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating but that lazy habit will stop:)**

 **Ive got the next three chapters planned and I'm gonna strat writing them right after this is posted.**

 **enjoy:)**

 **Maya's POV:**

I walk into History class.

"I wonder what life lesson Mr Mathews is gonna teach us today" I whisper to Lucas. He snickers which catches Mr Mathews attention.

"What's going on here?" He questions protectively

"nothing sir" Lucas says fearfully under Cory's cold, hard glare.

"I dosent look like nothing. Listen here, Friar if you touch her, you die" he says as I groan laying my head on the table. Lucas nods slowly and smirks at me. I smirk back.

"In what ways do human beings resolve conflict?" Mr Mathews asks

"Bring in the Mama" Zay smiles as Riley looks over to him whilst biting her lip.

"they talk it out" Farkle

"they go to war" Lucas insists

"Maya what do they do?" Mr Mathews asked me

"they could do both" I answer

"you sure?"

"One or the other" I shrug

"yes but the most important thing is to ask for help"

"why?" Riley asks

"How would life be like for you without Maya?" He asks her

"horrible" Riley says turning to me

"Maya I will never forget you and I will always love you" she says

"me too, honey" I respond as we hug

"yeah, okay" Cory says getting back to the lesson

 _Ring Ring_

Well there's the bell.

"So do you guys wanna head to lunch?" Riley asks as we head out of the classroom.

"you guys go, I need to get my lunch money from my locker" I say

"do you want me too come with you?" Farkle asks

"nah I got it" I respond

"alright be quick" Lucas says.

I walk to my locker. I wonder what Friday will be like. What am I gonna wear? What is Lucas gonna wear?

"Hey Maya" Missy says coming towards me

"Missy" I fake a smile

"so...who are you going to the dance with this Friday?" She asks suspiciously

"Lucas" I smirk rubbing it in her face

"oh...I heard" she says

"from who" I ask confused

"Lola" she smiles

"Um...okay" I walk away, happy to be away from drama.

 _Beep Beep_

My phone beeps.

 **Unknown number: You better watch your back!**

 **Maya: who is this?**

 **unknown number: What's it to you?**

 **Maya: excuse me**

 **Unknown number: learn not to talk back to me. If you must know who I am then let me tell you-I'm your worst nightmare**

 **Maya: what?**

 **Unknown number: I know everything there is too know about you. Even your most embarrassing and darkest secrets**

 **Maya: do I even know you?**

 **Unknown number: maybe you do. Maybe you don't but I know you**

 **Maya: no you don't!**

 **Unknown number: Oh really! Your dad has another family. He hates you. Your mum wasn't bothered to stick around so she chose her job over you and left you with your step dad and he probarbly dosent want you either. You have a crush on Lucas Friar! The Moral Compass. The only reason he asked you to the dance was because he felt sorry for you. Your best friend Riley Mathews-only a matter of time before she gets sick of you as well. Face it! People like you are supposed to get left because your worthless. Farkle Minkus-One of your closet friends. Do you think he'll always love you? You thought wrong. He just wants to make you feel good about yourself before he moved on and completely crushes you and then you'll have no one left!**

Woah! How could I not see it all this time? It's all true, all of it!


	7. Authors note-extremely important!

**Hey guys, I know you might be annoyed that this isn't an update and I'm very sorry.**

 **I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a while but don't worry I would never abandon this story because I would never abandon any of my stories!**

 **You guys don't have to be upset beacuse I could never abandon this story I will continue it soon.**

 **Ive been having a lot of trouble with this story. I don't know what's wrong! I don't have many ideas and I'm having trouble writing for this story.**

 **I'm not gonna put it on hiatus for that long. I was thinking until the half term holidays which start around the 23rd October and then I'll update then. I know you guys are kinda mad but I'm really sorry!**


	8. Fatherly advice authors note

**Hey guys, I know I promised I'd update on the 23rd and I'm really sorry but don't worry I've written like 700 words of the next chapter and it's gonna be really long. I wanna get to over 1000 words but we'll see! It's going well in the next chapter there are lots of Lucaya moments and Cory/Maya father-daughter moment. I also wanna put in some Markle friendship and there will be loads of Rilaya friendship:)**

 **it will be up soon and it will definitely be up this week.**


	9. Bullied: Part three

**I am so sorry for not updating on the 23rd like I said. I'm so sorry! I hope you guys aren't too mad. Here's another update for you:)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Nothesc and Dancer dramatic 10**

 **enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

It's all true...all of it!

How could I have not seen it all this time? They don't love me. They just pity me. Riley just keeps me around because she's never known better than to help people and soon she'll realise that I'm no use.

Farkle doesn't love me. He just says that too keep my spirits up and let me believe that someone cares about me when no one does.

Lucas...doesn't like me. I'll always be the one that likes him. Not the other way around. He just asked me to the dance because I was pushing him into it.

My mum chose her job over me.

Shawn will get sick of the bad reports, the broken curfews and the messy house soon enough and he'll want to get rid of me too.

Zay will go just like the rest of them. He'll realise that I'm not worth being friends with and that I'm a waste of his time. He should stop caring about me.

Mr Mathews is only keeping me around to keep Riley happy and as soon as Riley realises the truth he'll let me go.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

"Where's Maya? She should be here by now" I say

"Riley, calm down" Farkle says

"Where is she?"

"This is a school. She'll be fine because she's in a school"

"What?"

"Where can she run? She's in school. She can't get lost."

"I'm gonna go find her" Lucas says, getting up

"I wanna find her"

"Riley, let Lucas go" Zay says. Zay's a huge Maya and Lucas shipper so he'll do anything in his power to make them spend time together.

"fine" I sigh

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Maya" I call out whilst looking around the hallway.

"Lucas" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Missy.

"Hey Lucas"

"uh...hi Missy"

"Are you looking for Maya?"

"Yeah I am. Have you seen her?" I ask

"Yeah, I saw her a few muinetes ago by her locker."

"Cool, Thanks" I smile and walk towards Maya' locker.

As I approach Maya's locker. I hear small sobs.

"Maya..." I whisper

I turn the corner too see Maya, sitting with her knees to her chest and her head down as tears fall from her eyes.

"Maya" I say as I sit down next to he wrapping an arm around her.

She gets up instantly

"what's wrong" I reach for her hands but she pulls away and glares at me.

"Maya" I say

"Don't even try it"

"try what?"

"Try anything"

"Huh?"

"I know your not really my friend Lucas, you just pity me like everyone else. You don't care about me. Your just doing this because everyone else does" she yells at me.

"Maya, what are you talking about? I care about you."

"No you don't! Your a liar!" She screams as she runs in the direction of the Girls bathroom.

I waste no time and start running after her.

"Woah! Friar where do you think your going?!"

"Mr Mathews, something's wrong with Maya"

"why? What happened?!"

"She went to get Lunch money from her locker and was taking a long time so I went to find her and then she started talking about how I'm a liar and I don't care about her so I need to go find her now!" I yell as Mr Mathews grabs my arm.

"Friar, calm down"

"NO SIR! I NEED TO FIND HER!"

"No you don't. Go get Riley, Farkle and Zay"

"Fine" I sigh and head towards the lunch room.

* * *

 **Cory's POV:**

"Maya" I knock on the door of the Girl's bathroom.

No answer.

"Maya"

No answer

"that's it, I'm going in" I whisper to myself. "Why am I whispering?"

I enter the girls bathroom. It's better than it sounds but there's no couch in here.

"Maya" I whisper at the sight of my second daughter on the floor, hugging her knees tightly whilst sobbing.

She slowly lifts her head, slightly suprised.

"Maya" I breathe sitting next to her. She moves to get up but I pull her back down.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Nope" she says popping the P

I give her a pointed stare. "Nothing is going on" she insists

"it's cute that you think I'm gonna believe that"

"Why do you care?"

"Your my daughter"

"no I'm not"

"What?" I ask shocked

"your not my dad and I'm not your daughter. Just admit the fact that you only keep me around because of Riley. I'm a bad influence on Riley and you hate me, just admit it!" She screams at me, storming out of the bathroom.

"Maya, get back here right now!" I yell going after her.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

What is wrong with me? I just pushed Lucas away! Lucas?! As in the guy I've liked since seventh grade. The one who I've always wanted to be with! And Mr Mathews...he's like a father to me and I screamed at him when he was trying to ask me what's wrong!

I storm out of the bathroom and come in contact with a hard chest. Lucas!

"Maya" he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Maya, what's wrong?!"Riley asks concern written all over her face.

I whack Lucas's hands away.

"Maya" Farkle says putting his arm around me. I shrug it off

"Maya, what's going on?" Zay says with concern written all over his face.

"Maya please tell me" Riley says coming towards me.

"Nothing you guys need to know!" I say harshly as I break free from them and storm off. What's wrong with me? I just told my best friend to stay out of my business! And Farkle, Zay and Lucas were just being nice and trying to find out what's wrong. Nothing's wrong-I'm fine because I finally realise that I'm no use in anyone's life. I just wanna go home.

* * *

 **Zay's POV:**

Maya's one of my best friends in the world so I'm obviously worried about her! I've grown extremely fond of her since I arrived here. Her and Lucas...they're magical. she's my best friend and I want her to be happy more than anything. I wanna know what's going on with her. She's my best friend and I have a right to know how she feels!

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

Maya. Maya. Maya. What's going on with her?! I need to know! She's my best friend and I've loved her since first grade so I want to know what's happening to her. She's like the best friend I've ever had and I even feel more comftarble talking to her about things than Lucas, Zay, Riley or Isadora. She told everyone that they don't care and we're pretending but she didn't say-oh. I know what's going on...

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

What is going on? I need to know! Maya is my best friend so when something is wrong, I wanna know. She has always been there for me and I will always be here for her. We'll always be Riley and Maya. We are Riley and Maya, that means we're best friends and I want to know what's wrong. I don't like it when Maya's mad at me. Maya means more to me than anyone in this world. More than anyone. I'm going to find out what's going on and I'm going to fix it because I don't like my best friend being upset and hurt because that hurts me.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

Where is she? I need to find her! Maya's one of my best friends and I need her. I don't know what's going on?! She was fine but then something happened earlier and I need to find out what. I like Maya a lot. That's why I asked her to the dance. She's always had this amazing spark that leads me to her. I could never imagine my life without her. She brings the best out in me. I'd go insane if she wasn't around. I need to find her now!

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

I need to go home and think this out right now. I'll just fake sick. It always works. JQA nurses have never been the best when it comes to fake and real.

I trudge to the nurses office being careful to not run into Riley, Zay, Lucas, Farkle or Mr Mathews.

"Maya, what brings you here today?" Miss Reneyld asks when I get to the Nurses office.

"I feel a little sick"

"I see"

I nod my head.

"Do you have a headache?"

I nod.

"Do you feel like vomiting?"

"yeah, and I'm really tired"

"Okay, I can call your Dad to come pick you up or would you rather stay at school?"

"I think I should go home and get some rest"

"good idea, could you wait in there sweetie?" She says pointing towards the Ivory coloured door, decorated with rainbow patterns and butterfly stickers.

I walk into the empty room which is painted plum purple with fairy lights in every corner of the room.

* * *

 **Cory's POV:**

Maya.

My daughter.

Whats going on with her... I need to know. She doesn't walk away leaving me with no explanation. She means everything to me. I love Maya because she's my daughter and I will always be here for her. I have a lot to teach her.

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

"Maya, your father is here" Miss Reneyld says coming through the door. I walk back out with her to see a concerned looking Shawn. I hope Mr Mathews didn't call him...

"She's been feeling sick and says she's very tired" Miss Reneyld explains to Shawn "and I think it's best if she goes home and gets some rest" She continues.

"I understand. I'll take her home"

"Thank you, here at John Quincy Adams we take our students health very seriously" ha! Yeah, okay (note the sarcasm)

"I hope to see you tomorrow Maya for another bright and beautiful morning" she says cheerfully.

I fake a smile and nod my head.

Me and Shawn walk to the car. I get into the passenger seat whilst he gets in to the drivers seat.

"You okay, Kiddo?" He asks, ruffling my hair.

"Fine." I respond, shrugging his hand away

"You sure?"

"YES, CAN WE JUST GO HOME?!" I yell

"Maya, calm down"

"I am calm"

"no your not. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on" I clarify

"oh really?! I find that hard to believe"

"well, believe it"

"okay, out with it"

"Out with what?"

"Maya, you are my daughter, I would like to know what's going on with you"

"your not my Dad..." I whisper.

Shawn looks hurt but says nothing. He turns the engine on and starts the car.

I can't believe I just said that. I was mad and it pained me to say that but it was for the best. He would've gotten rid of me soon. After today everyone will realise that I'm no use in their lives. After today I won't have a Dad left. After today I won't have Riley. After today I won't have Lucas. After today I won't have Farkle. After today I won't have Zay. After today Mr Mathews won't teach me because it's no use. I wouldn't learn anything anyway, I'm dumb and I get bad grades, I'm ugly and that's why I'm not popular. I'm a freak and today Ive realised that.

My phone beeps.

 **Unknown: I see you've come to your senses**

 **Maya: what?**

 **Unknown: Pushing everyone away is the right thing to do. In the end they would've hurt you.**

 **Maya: who is this?**

 **Unknown: you don't need to know who I am. You need to know who you are.**

 **Maya: I know who I am.**

 **Unknown: I bet you do. Do you know much about liars?**

 **Maya: Liars?**

 **Unknown: Remember when Farkle called you beautiful?**

 **Maya: yeah**

 **Unknown: that was a lie**

 **Maya: Oh.**

 **Unknown: Remember when Riley said you'll get everything you want in life?**

 **Maya: yeah**

 **Unknown: How's that working out for you? Your mums gone because her job is more important than you. You pushed your friends away and we all know they hate you. Your Step Dad isn't your real Dad. He's not gonna put up with the bad grades. Why should he?!**

 **Maya: My grades aren't that bad**

 **Unknown: they were then they got better but they seem to be slipping now and that's not a good sign.**

 **Maya: How do you know all of this?**

 **Unknown: I know everything. I know Lucas is pitying you. As soon as you left school today he was laughing his head of**

 **Maya: he was laughing?**

 **Unknown: yeah, at you!**

 **Maya: why?**

 **Unknown: Everyone know that your dumb but we didn't know that you were that dumb.**

 **Maya: what do you mean?**

 **Unknown: it took you forever to realise that no one cares about you. That your a waste of space.**

I turn to look out of the window as a tear rolls down my cheek. I rush to wipe it away before Shawn notices and thankfully, he doesn't. He's still pretending to be mad at me. He's obviously, not actually mad. He's relived that I don't think of him as a father figure. He must've been really embarrassed to be a father to a kid like me. I'm not the best child...

 **Uknown: What's wrong? Your not replying. Is the truth sinking in, Freak**

I block the Unknown number.

 **Unknown: Did you think that I'm going to go that easily? I have hundreds of different phones and numbers.**

Another unknown number pops up on to the screen.

 **Maya: could you leave me alone?!**

 **Unknown: no can do. Your a freak. An insecure, short, broken freak.**

I've never known how much it can hurt to have your insecurities voiced out loud like that but now I know that it hurts...a lot. Tears roll down my cheek, I wipe them away before Shawn notices. I turn to face the window and stare out of it as more tears roll down my cheek whilst I silently pray that Shawn doesn't notice. He'd probarbly think Lucas did something and get all 'Dad like' and get all protective.

We arrive home and I slowly get out of the car and walk into the house, Shawn still seems to be ignoring me. I walk upstairs to my bedroom.

 **Unknown: Hey freak, schools over. You missed a lot today.**

I don't bother replying as I kick off my shoes and collapse on the bed.

 **Unknown: Lucas, Farkle, Riley and Zay were at their best today. They said it's like a weight lifted off their shoulders, now that your gone. Mr Mathews was extremely happy too. None of them were concerned about you, then again why would they be?**

I ignore the messages and check my missed call. I saw a few before, my eyes widen as I look over at them.

 _46 missed calls from Riles._

 _11 messages from Riles._

 _49 missed calls from Ranger Rick._

 _10 messages from Ranger Rick._

 _42 missed calls from Zay._

 _12 messages from Zay._

 _56 missed calls from Farkle!_

 _20 messages from Farkle!_

I didn't expect them to blow up my phone and what's with Farkle? He's going over the top. We all know Mr Mathews, he'll probarbly pester me tomorrow at school, come over tonight or call Shawn so he can pretend that he cares about me.

 **Unknown: I'm glad that your coming to your senses, I would've expected it a long time ago though, seeing as your Dad left.**

 **Maya: what?**

 **Unknown: He left because of you. Your a disgrace and an embarrassment. Your weird and people like you don't deserve to be happy. Your gonna end up as a nothing in life. Deal with it!**

I can't help it, I collapse on to the bed, crying my eyes out. I didn't realise until now. I can't handle this, it's hard but I'm 'the tough one' who doesn't need any help. I'm the nothing who doesn't deserve a life. I know what I am now...

* * *

 **A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating on the 23rd. I'm a week late but don't worry this habit will stop. I hope you guys can forgive me. You guys are amazing people for baring with me.**

 **I would like to give a special thanks to Nothesc and Dancer dramatic 10 for being the two people who inspired me:)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to you:)**

 **Thank you guys for following, favouriting and reviewing:)**

 **In this chapter, I think Farkle kind of knows what's going on. In the next chapter we will see what will happen and how this will be resolved. I'm going to make this Bullied plot a separate story because I really enjoyed writing it. So look out for that:)**


	10. Bullied: part four

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated for a while but it's been the same thing in my life, I have been MIA for the past few days, I've even forgotten to eat breakfast lately, things are so busy but I'm here with an update and I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Maya's POV:**

Have you ever felt a certain time in life when your lying in your bed and you want nothing more then for it to swallow you down? That time is now. I have never felt more emotional in my life.

Where is Mom when you need her? She's at her job, the job that she chose over me.

Where are my friends? They are still at school, laughing, feeling happy that I'm gone.

Where's Shawn? Downstairs, fed up of me.

Where's Mr Mathews? He's at school, glad that he doesn't have to put up with me anymore.

I'm mad at everyone for lying to me. For giving me false hope but mostly I'm mad at myself for beliving them and for being useless and unworthy of love.

I don't even know what to do now, there's not much that I can do apart from sit up here and mope.

 _Time:4:00_

It's 4:00 so school must be over now, hopefully, Farkle, Lucas, Zay and Riley go home and leave me alone instead of lying to me more and making me worse about my stupid self.

I hear a knock at the door. That was fast, it takes half an hour to get from school to here. It must be someone else, you wouldn't be able to get here that fast.

"Maya's there's someone here to see you" Shawn calls

"Tell them I'm busy" I yell back.

Despite my words, I hear footsteps climbing the stairs.

"Hey Maya" Farkle says opening my bedroom door. I jump up and try hard to wipe my tears away.

"Why are you here?" I say, looking anywhere but at his face. "You know why" he states.

"Give me your phone" he says, looking straight at me.

"What?"

"Maya, I know what's going on"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do"

"Can you just stop!"

"Please"

"I don't know what your talking about" I deny.

"Your getting bullied" he whispers. I can't help it, I break down crying in Farkle's arms, crying.

"Maya" Farkle whispers as we sit on my bed and he strokes my hair.

"Hmm"

"I'm here for you, I always will be. I love you"

"I love you too"

I fall asleep in Farkle's arms, knowing that one person cares after all.

* * *

 **Shawn's POV:**

"Maya, Farkle" it's time for dinner, I call up the stairs.

I don't hear a reply.

"Maya"

"Farkle"

That's strange. I walk up the stairs, carefully and open the White, decorated door to see Farkle stroking Maya's hair whilst holding her in his arms. I smile at the sight of the two. They remind me of brother and sister.

"Farkle" I whisper, he jumps as he notices my presence, waking up Maya in the process.

Maya jumps up, looking slightly confused until she rests her head on Farkle's shoulder instead of his lap.

"Maya" Farkle whispers

"Hmm"

"are you hungry?"

"Yeah..." She whispers

"Are you staying for dinner, Farkle?"

"Yes please, Mr Hunter"

Good, whats going on with Maya?" I ask, worried.

He gives me a small nod which shows that he'll me know later. "We'll be down in a muinete" Farkle smiles.

I nod and make my way back down the stairs.

* * *

 **Farkle's POV:**

"Maya, do you wanna go and eat dinner now"

She slowly gets up, rubbing her eyes in the process.

"Yeah" she yawns

"let's go" I say, placing my arm around her.

We walk down the stairs, to the kitchen. Shawn's there, setting the table. He smiles when he sees us.

"You guys okay? He asks

I nod.

"What's for dinner?" Maya asks

"Homemade pizza" Shawn smiles, looking proud of his cooking.

 _Knock Knock_

"You guys get started without me, I'll go see who that is" Shawn says walking towards the front door.

* * *

 **That was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Faya friendship moments, In this story they have a Brother/Sister relationship. In the next chapter, Shawn will find out about what's going on with Maya and there will be tons of Lucaya moments.**


	11. AN-I will update soon

**Hey guys...um...this is akward. I know, I haven't updated in a month and you guys must be really mad at me but let me start from the beginning.**

 **List of things that have kept me from updating this month:**

 **1) Christmas exams. I've had Christmas exams at school and I had to revise for them but thankfully, school is over now so it's okay.**

 **2) It was my birthday on 7th December so I didn't get to update on that particular date.**

 **3) It was one of my friends birthday on 14th December so I didn't get to update on that particular date.**

 **4) It was another one of my friends birthday on the -18th December so I didn't get to update on that particular date.**

 **5) My best friend has a kidney stone. I don't really know how to explain it but she's my best friend and she in a lot of pain so she needed me.**

 **6) I had a HUGE presentation about promoting a charity and we were against my worst enemies (yes, I have enemies.) and they ended up winning instead of us:( but it did take up a lot of my time. Like extra hours in the Libary, research.**

 **7) one of my friends recently went through a breakup and she was really upset (I know, I know. High school teen drama. Blah, Blah, Blah!)**

 **8) I recently made a Wattpad account and I have a story on there which is kinda time-consuming.**

 **9) I had an English presentation which is really Hard**

* * *

 **Okay, I'm going to stop burdening you with these reasons but I will sadly have to say that this story is going on Hiatus for a while. Idk how long, probarbly a few weeks at most, I'll say that I'll update from the 3rd-6th of January. I will update on one of those dates. I promise.**

 **I'm really sorry, you guys can get angry but please don't leave me hate reviews.**


	12. Bullied part five

**Hey guys, I haven't updated for the longest time, I know but let's skip the excuses and get straight to the chapter. This story will updated regularly from now on.**

* * *

 **Shawn's POV:**

I walk towards the door, glancing back too see Maya and Farkle sitting at the table.

 _Knock Knock_

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" I mumble under my breath.

I open the door to see...Lucas, Zay and Riley.

"Where's Maya?"

"Where is she?"

"Is Maya okay?"

"Can we please talk to her?"

"What's going on with her?"

"Is Farkle here with her?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down, can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I say, confused.

"Where's Maya?" Lucas says, aggravated.

"What's going-"

"where is she?!" He looks angry.

"Why? What's happening?" I ask. What's going on? I knew Maya was a little off today but I thought she was a little tired or something.

* * *

 **Lucas's POV:**

"Where's Maya?!"

I think I'm ready to break down this door right about now. Where is she?! I need to see her, I don't know what's going on but I like her and I care about her. I need to see her and know that she's okay. I want to protect her and hold her and let her know that she's safe but in order for that to happen I need to know where she is!

* * *

 **Riley's POV:**

"Is Maya, okay?"

I need to know where my best friend is! I swear, if I find out that someone's been hurting her then that person will not live to see the light of day! What? I'm not all sunshine and daises and if someone tries to hurt my best friend then they're gonna pay! I need to apologise, I should've figured out what was going on with Maya sooner.

* * *

 **Zay's POV:**

"What's going on with her?"

I honestly don't know what's going on with her but I'm going to find out, she's one of my best friends and I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing when it's obvious that she's hurting!


End file.
